


Stress Relief

by WestOrEast



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis, Impregnation, MILF, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ryuko does not like her new addition what so ever. But when Mrs. Mankanshoku helps her get some relief, it's the start of something new.A commission for Enigmatic.





	Stress Relief

**Stress Relief**

 

Ryuko sighed to herself as she entered the Mankanshoku family home. It was certainly better than no home at all, but it did grate, relying on her friend’s family for food and shelter. At least they were all friendly, even if the guys were rather perverted. And Mako. And the dog, weirdly enough. All right, so only the mother of the house seemed normal. Normal when it came to sex. Ryuko had seen her cooking.

 

The way she wasn’t immediately deafened when she came in told Ryuko that the house was empty. All the Mankanshoku family must have been away somewhere else. Shrugging, she kicked off her shoes and went to the room she shared with Mako. Well, if she was going to get a bit of privacy for once, she was not going to complain.

 

Ignoring his grumbles, she stripped out of Senketsu, she hung him up, facing towards the wall. Even though she’d be taking most of it off in a few minutes, she put on another, non-living, set of clothes. It was far too chilly to be naked here, even if her blood would be flowing soon.

 

Sitting on the futon, Ryuko fished out the porn mag Mako hid from her. Looking at the beautiful women and buff men got her blood racing. Unbuttoning her shirt, she cupped a breast as she flipped through the pages. She could feel her nipples stiffening, pressing against her palm as she stared at a picture set of some white chick getting spitroasted. The blush on her face was half due to lust, and half due to embarrassment. Masturbation felt so good, but it was so wrong, especially with the way she had to do it recently.

 

Speaking of which… Ryuko slid a hand down into her skirt and grabbed her dick. It was still small and squishy, but the feeling of the blood running through her veins meant it wouldn’t be that way for long. Wrapping her fingers around it, Ryuko started gently tugging it while staring at the magazine. Her cock slowly grew bigger and bigger and her strokes got longer and firmer as she looked at images of men and women getting fucked.

 

She’d just gotten hard, her shaft poking out of her skirt, when the bedroom door flew open. Mako’s mom, Sukuyo Mankanshoku stood in the doorway. Ryuko’s dick was on full display, proudly and obviously showing itself to the older woman.

 

“Good afternoon, Ryuko. I see that you’re busy, so I’ll come back later, alright?”

 

“Gah! Well, you see, uhm, it’s not what you’re thinking!” Ryuko felt like she was going to combust from embarrassment. “I wasn’t born like this! When that pervert Senketsu molded with me, he left this behind, okay? I don’t want it! It’s dangling and annoying and gets hard all the time and I hate it.”

 

“Oh, so persistent arousal is your problem?”

 

“What? Agh, no, it’s not _that_. I’m not a pervert.” Her hand brushed against the porno magazine, forgotten and laying near her side. “It just gets… up sometimes.” Looking down, Ryuko blushed even harder than normal, and flipped the bottom of her shirt over her cock, hiding it from view. Ryuko was in no way prepared for what Sukuyo said next.

 

“Shall I give you your afternoon handjob?”

  
“Wait, what?”

 

Ryouko’s jaw was hanging open as she stared at the older woman in shock. She’d been dreading the response she’d get when the secret of her new addition finally got out, but this was not one of the responses she’d envisioned.

 

“Your afternoon handjob, Ryuko. To help you with your erection.”

 

“What, I mean, what are you talking about. You give out handjobs like a-“ Ryuko managed to bit down on the end of that before she spoke it. Calling her hostess a whore would _not_ be a good idea.

 

Sukuyo put her hands to one cheek, closed her eyes, smiled and tilted her head in a wholesome expression, utterly at odds with the filth pouring from her lips.

 

“Oh yes. My husband assured me that this is the latest thing for helping young men with their urges.” Ryuko opened her mouth to point out the obvious, but the housewife beat her to it. “Obviously, you aren’t a young man, but, given _that_ ,” she waved a hand at Ryuko’s crotch. “I think the principle applies.”

 

Ryuko wasn’t nearly as sure. She’d slept through or just skipped most of her health classes, but she was fairly sure that giving handjobs, or more, to guys wasn’t actually part of modern medicine. But, she didn’t actually _know_ that for certain. And what if it was true? Masturbating was wrong (even though it felt right), but a medical procedure would have to be perfectly acceptable, right? Right. So, there was nothing wrong this, really.

 

Right.

 

“Well, if it’s a medical operation, I guess…”

 

Before she’d even finished speaking, Sukuyo was in the room and falling to her knees. Crawling over on all fours, Ryuko couldn’t help but notice how her breasts swung back and forth, even inside the pale yellow blouse the older woman was wearing.

 

Ryuko passively lay there as Sukuyo tugged her skirt down, leaving her cock standing up like a flagpole in her panties, which she noticed were embarrassingly pink. She shivered with her entire body as Sukuyo wrapped a hand around her dick. Her hands were balled in the futon as Sukuyo rubbed her thumb in a circle along her shaft while staring consideringly at it.

 

Sukuyo wasn’t touching her cock with more than a hand, but from Ryuko’s position, her dick covered half of the older woman’s face. It looked hot as hell and Ryuko bit her lip as the eroticism of it made her dribble a bit of precum.

 

Gingerly, Ryuko sneaked a hand up to her own chest and cupped a breast. Huffing at the feeling, she started squeezing it and pinching her nipple while Sukuyo gave her a handjob. The older woman’s grasp was far firmer and surer than Ryuko’s own, and felt leagues better.

 

Ryuko was already warmed up from earlier, and it didn’t take her long at all to cum. Only a few minutes after Sukuyo knelt down in front of her, Ryuko orgasmed, shooting her seed onto an unexpecting Sukuyo. Ryuko was too blissed out to immediately notice, and by the time she’d come back down enough to notice other people, the older woman had already cleaned herself off.

 

How to explain this next part, Ryuko wondered. She knew normal penises were supposed to go down after cumming, but the same endurance that was such a gift in fights was a curse here. It usually took two or three rounds for her to be satisfied, more if she’d seen something particularly arousing. A brief period of half-hardness, and then, usually before more than two minutes had passed, her dick would be hard again.

 

Sukuyo didn’t mention it though, and just stared down at Ryuko’s still erect cock, slightly smiling. She inched back a bit, and leaned forward. Ryuko’s gaze was irresistibly drawn to Sukuyo’s breasts, slightly jiggling beneath the older woman’s modest blouse.

 

Licking her lips, Sukuyo put the head of Ryuko’s cock in her mouth. Ryuko squeaked, and tried to grab at the older woman. The jolt of sensation from her crotch weakened her, and she didn’t do anything besides bat at Sukuyo’s head.

 

“Wait, I thought you said you were just giving me a handjob!”

 

Even as she said it, Ryuko was cursing herself. She didn’t want to stop. At least she thought she didn’t. Did she? The question was settled when her dick twitched in Sukuyo’s hand, brushing against her lips.

 

“Oh no! A handjob is just one of the ways to help stimulate young men. Or, well-“ Sukuyo waved a hand at Ryuko who grimaced and nodded. At least being an ‘or, well’ beat some of the names for people like her.

 

Ryuko would have said something, but it seemed really strange to talk to a woman with your dick in her. Quicker than ever before, she was fully hard again, and stretching out Sukuyo’s mouth as the housewife bobbed her head up and down on it.

 

A warm mouth wrapped around her felt better than Ryuko would have thought possible. Sukuyo’s tongue pressing against her shaft, teasing her slit and pleasuring her in ways she’d never thought possible before. Her hands came up to her breasts again, although Ryuko wasn’t even sure if she’d need the extra stimulation to cum. Looking down at Sukuyo’s head bobbing up and down, Ryuko squeaked. The sheer eroticism of it all was getting to her. As she pinched her own nipples, she saw stars.

 

Cumming for the second time, Ryuko shot a load that was just as thick and sticky into Sukuyo’s mouth, filling her up and making cum drip out of her. Cum formed lines down the older woman’s cheeks as she desperately tried to swallow it all. Ryuko didn’t see any of this, too busy staring at the ceiling and moaning as stars filled her vision. Her legs were shaking, knocking against Sukuyo’s body as her back arched.

 

Ryuko bit down onto her hand as she came, muffling her cries. At some point, she’d fallen backwards onto the futon, though she couldn’t recall moving. Looking past the swell of her breasts, she saw Sukuyo still busy in between her legs. Mustering a bit more strength, she lifted her head high enough to see what was happening.

 

Sukuyo was still busy sucking Ryuko off, bobbing her head up and down Ryuko’s deflating shaft. Feeling Ryuko’s body shift below her, she lifted her eyes to meet the teens gaze. Smiling as best she could, she returned to fellating Ryuko’s cock. Despite just cumming, Ryuko felt herself growing hard again.

 

Sukuyo lifted her head up with a _pop_ as her lips no longer formed a seal wound Ryuko’s cock. Ryuko’s cock ached, but it was a good ache, like after a fight, when the adrenaline was still flowing. She was sure she was still good for at least one more round in Sukuyo’s mouth.

 

“Well, you are quite tasty, dear.” Sukuyo smiled as she said that, her fingers cleaning up the cum that had run down her chin and fallen onto the bare skin of her chest.

 

“Uh, thanks?” Ryuko really wasn’t sure what the proper way to handle this was. But a compliment never hurt. “And you feel nice too.”

 

Sukuyo smiled at that. “Why thank you. And now, I want to make us both feel good.”

 

Ryuko’s face was blank as she tried to figure out what her unexpected lover meant. She only got an idea when Sukuyo stood up.

 

Ryuko swallowed nervously as Sukuyo’s hands disappeared underneath her own skirt. She swallowed again when they came out holding her panties. Hiking up her dress, baring long, pale thighs, the older woman crawled up the length of Ryuko’s bodies until their faces were even with each other. Ryuko could feel her dick rubbing against Sukuyo’s inner thighs as their legs twisted around each other.

 

Sukuyo reached behind her and grabbed Ryuko’s dick. Holding it steady, she slid backwards until her lower lips were just barely parted by Ryuko’s cockhead. Ryuko would have sworn she could feel quim dribbling down her shaft as Sukuyo shifted from side to side. With her free hand, Sukuyo cupped Ryuko’s cheek and smiled at her.

 

“Ready, dear?”

 

Ryuko took several deep breaths before nodding. Half an hour ago, she hadn’t been expecting to lose her virginity, but here she was. And she had no intention of stopping now, not when it all felt so good. And as Sukuyo sank down, her pussy enveloping Ryuko’s cock, she knew she’d made the right decision.

 

Sukuyo felt amazing, better than anything Ryuko had imagined. Her cunt was warm, and wet, and tight and made her feel like she was in heaven. Sukuyo also seemed to feel good as she panted and moaned atop Ryuko. She grabbed Ryuko’s hands and brought them up to her chest. Taking the hint, Ryuko started playing with them as Sukuyo returned the favor.

 

They both moaned as their tits were squeezed and their nipples played with. Hard nipples dug into palms as strong fingers massaged large breasts. Ryuko was in ecstasy as her tits and cock were stimulated. She’d never imagined sex could feel so good. She could feel her mind starting to hazy, and she wasn’t even close to cumming yet.

 

Sukuyo’s tits were bouncing almost out of her top, even with Ryuko’s hands helping to keep them down. She had leaned upward so she was looking down at Ryuko, which also made her breasts bounce with every thrust. Ryuko’s mouth as dry as she looked at and fondled that magnificent chest. So full, so soft, and so sensitive. A bit of experimenting showed that Sukuyo gasped not only on every thrust, but every time Ryuko lightly pinched her nipples as well.

 

Ryuko exploited this just as ruthlessly as any advantage in battle, and soon Sukuyo was nothing more than a moaning, incoherent mess bouncing up and down on Ryuko’s shaft. She came before Ryuko, and several more times after that. By the time Ryuko was ready to cum, in fact, her crotch was wet from Sukuyo’s arousal dribbling out of her and down onto her skin.

 

Ryuko’s third time cumming was her best yet. Something about the way Sukuyo was squeezing down around her, and the sights, and the sounds, and the scents, made cumming in the older woman’s pussy so much better than her hands or mouth.

 

Ryuko grabbed Sukuyo’s hips as she came, squeezing down as the housewife’s pussy milked her cum out of her. Looking down the length of her body, Ryuko could see her cum leaking out of Sukuyo as she slowly slid down Ryuko’s cock for the last time.

 

They both laid there, panting, for several minutes. Aftershocks of pleasure ran through Ryuko, making her limbs twitch. Her softening cock fell out of Sukuyo, letting more cum pour out and run down both of them. Eventually, Sukuyo sat up and smiled at Ryuko. Patting her cheek, she spoke.

 

“Be sure to tell me the next time you need treatment, Ryuko!” At that, Sukuyo stood up and left, adjusting her clothes as she went. Ryuko stayed silent, not sure what to say. She did wave goodbye, though.

 

Sukuyo closed the door after her, leaving Ryuko a panting, sweaty mess in the middle of the room. Her eyes had just finished focusing on the ceiling tiles when a voice boomed out.

 

“Ryuko!”

 

“Gah!”

 

Ryuko almost jumped out of her skin at Senketsu’s furious voice. Even though he was muffled due to facing the wall, he sounded angrier than half a dozen dogs fighting over one bone.

 

“What do you think you were doing, acting that way with your friend’s mother? I’ve never seen anything so disgraceful…”

 

Settling in for what seemed to be a long bitching session, Ryuko rolled her eyes and looked for some tissues. And here she’d only been thinking about what the other **Ma** nkanshoku’s would say.

 

***

 

Ryuko had heard of ‘naked apron’, but she didn’t think people actually did it. Yet here Sukuyo was, making breakfast, with only a too-small, too-frilly apron on her. Her dick stirred to life in her pajamas, tenting the material as she stared at the older woman’s full, swaying ass. She wanted it, wanted it bad.

 

 She wanted to feel those fat, round cheeks in her hands, she wanted to feel that tight, warm pussy wrapped around her cock, she wanted to feel Sukuyo’s cunt clamp down on her as they came together. She felt like she was becoming addicted to Sukuyo’s body, after using it time and time again.

 

Moving forward, almost tripping over herself in her haste, Ryuko moved up behind Sukuyo. She grabbed the housewife’s hips and nuzzled her face against her neck. She giggled and reached back, awkwardly patting the teenager.

 

“Good morning, Ryuko.”

 

“Morning, Su-chan.”

 

Sukuyo giggled again as she rubbed her rear against Ryuko’s crotch.

 

“Oh, it’s been years since I’ve been called that. You’re making me feel, well, your age again.”

 

Ryuko’s cock, already half-hard, quickly got erect as it could under the older woman’s grinding. Peering over her shoulder, Ryuko looked at the meal she was working on.

 

“Hey, can that wait a bit?”

 

“This? Yes, though,” a smug, lustful smile crossed Sukuyo’s face, “I hope it will take you more than a bit.”

 

Flushing, Ryuko grabbed Sukuyo’s hips and walked her over to a clear patch of countertop. Resting a palm at the top of her back, Ryuko pushed the housewife forward, until her breasts were squashed against the counter. It also had the side effect of making her butt jut out and rub even more against Ryuko.

 

Looking down at Sukuyo’s exposed core, Ryuko smiled. She was already gleaming with arousal and her lips were slightly parted. Taking half a step forward, Ryuko pressed her crotch against Sukuyo. She was still wearing her pajama bottoms, but even through two layers of cloth it still felt good.

 

Glancing around the kitchen, Ryuko saw a strip of cloth as they ground against each other. Picking it up, she stared at for a minute while an idea formed in her head. Giving it an exploratory tug, she nodded slowly.

 

“Hey, Sukuyo, want to try something?”

 

The older woman glanced back, but couldn’t get a good view from her position.

 

“Of course. What is it?”

 

Deciding it would be easier to show than tell, Ryuko grabbed Sukuyo’s arms. Pulling them back, she wrapped the cloth around them. Just a few simple loops, and Sukuyo’s arms were firmly tied up, her wrists resting at the small of her back.

 

“Oh my, how kinky, Ryuko. Will you be spanking me next?” Sukuyo wiggled her ass as she asked, capturing the teenager’s gaze.

 

Ryuko lifted one hand in the air, thinking about. Then, slowly, reluctantly, she lowered it. Merely fondling a full cheek instead, she sighed.

 

“No, I better not. Wouldn’t want to wake everyone else up.”

 

Sukuyo nodded, smiling. If she was disappointed, she didn’t show it.  
  
“They do deserve their beauty sleep, don’t they?”

 

Turning her attention back to Sukuyo’s ass, Ryuko’s gaze was naturally drawn up a bit to her hands, just above and tied together with a simple black cloth. Seeing another woman in bondage beneath her woke something up inside Ryuko. As Sukuyo gently tugged at the wrapping, Ryuko felt herself dribbling precum into her underwear. Yanking off her panties and bottoms, she panted as her dick waved in the open air.

 

Ryuko rubbed her dick against Sukuyo’s ass, squeezing her cheeks together to get a firmer feel. While it couldn’t match her skilled tongue, or her soft boobs, or her wet pussy, Sukuyo’s ass still felt fine against Ryuko’s dick. She could hear her breathing get heavier and heavier as she moved her hips forward and back, grinding against Sukuyo’s silken soft rear.

 

Sliding her hands up along her sides and underneath Sukuyo’s apron, Ryuko squeezed the housewife’s tits. Ryuko knew that if she was in front of Sukuyo, she could have seen some cleavage to die for, the way her large breasts were being squeezed by the counter and displayed by the low cut of the apron. But, that would mean she wouldn’t get to rub her dick against Sukuyo’s rear, which would have been a far too high price.

 

It was time, Ryuko decided. Enough with the foreplay, she wanted to feel Sukuyo’s ass wrapped around her dick and she wanted it now. She grabbed her dick in one hand, and prodded her lower head against Sukuyo’s rear entrance. She pressed forward, but-

 

“It’s too tight. Uh, I’ll try-“

 

Putting more force behind her thrust, Ryuko tried again. She just barely managed to flare Sukuyo’s rosebud and even that drew a hiss of pain from her lover.

 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute, Ryuko. Look in that drawer. No, the one next to it.”

 

Ryuko pulled out a small black bottle. It was unlabeled, and as she turned it around, she could feel it’s contents slowly slosh around inside. Popping open the lid, she looked inside. There was a clear liquid inside. Pouring a few drops onto her fingers she rubbed them around. It was smooth and slick against her fingertips. Wait a minute…

 

“Okay, Ryuko, do you know what to do?”

 

Nodding, and blushing, Ryuko did what was expected of her. And then, just a few minutes later, her cock slid easily and smoothly into Sukuyo’s ass. They both gasped at the feeling; a new one for Ryuko, and a familiar, though still welcome, one for Sukuyo.

 

“Oh, fuck me Ryuko. Fuck me hard.”

 

Ryuko just grunted in acknowledgment, focusing more on the feeling of Sukuyo’s fine ass. It was different, compared to her pussy or mouth, but it did feel good. A lot tighter for one thing, it was only due to her own prodigious strength she was able to move back and forth at all. And yet, the tightness felt good, clamped down around her cock.

 

And it felt good for Sukuyo as well. Ryuko’s wandering fingers found her pussy, and the quim forming inside those lips. Ryuko shifted her hands so one could plunder Sukuyo’s cunt, one could tease her breasts, and her cock could claim Sukuyo’s ass. She responded quite well, calling out loud enough Ryuko was worried about waking the rest of the household.

 

“Fill me up with your thick dick, Ryuko! It’s so good, I want more.”

 

The dirty talk fueled the fire in Ryuko’s loins, making her hotter than ever. For the first time, she decided to join in.

 

“Yes! Yes, oh god, Sukuyo! I love this. I, I-“

 

Sukuyo talked over her, babbling a stream of dirty nonsense.

 

“I love your cock, baby! I want more of it! Fill me up and split me apart with it, please!”  
  
“Yes, I love it too! My dick feels so good fucking your ass, I never want to stop! I-”

 

Sukuyo kept on babbling, drowning out Ryuko. A scowl, that she thought was fearsome but everyone else thought was adorable, crossed Ryuko’s face. As she stared at the back of Sukuyo’s head, a thought crossed her mind. Leaving the older woman’s breasts, she walked her hand up Sukuyo’s face.

 

Popping her fingers into Sukuyo’s mouth (who thankfully stopped talking), Ryuko explored a bit. She’d already gone in there with her cock and tongue, but her fingers had a dexterity that no other part of her body had.

 

Grabbing Sukuyo’s tongue, she gently tugged it out of her mouth, stopping Sukuyo from talking over her and asserting her dominance. All the while her other hand was busy, buried between Sukuyo’s thighs, and her dick was continuing to pound her ass.

 

Talking much more quietly, Ryuko whispered into Sukuyo’s ear as she tugged her tongue. At first it was just an incoherent stream of ‘fuck’ and ‘god’ repeated over and over. After a few minutes, she remembered something she’d seen once, when Mako hadn’t hidden her porn stash well enough.

 

“Come, come on you dirty slut. Beg for me.” Now that she actually thinking of what to say, rather than just doing a stream of thought babble, her tone was lifeless and unsure as she anxiously scanned each sentence and mustered the courage to say it.

 

The earlier fire that had filled her, that had driven her to tie up Sukuyo, was dying now, thought the lust remained. Ryuko mechanically pounded in and out of her lover for a few strokes, trying to fight down her embarrassment. The sight (and feel) of Sukuyo moaning around her fingers was enough to restore her confidence.

 

Abandoning Sukuyo’s clit, Ryuko’s hand skimmed over her thigh and up to her ass. Caressing a fat, firm cheek, Ryuko took a deep breath. Then she lifted her hand, and swung it down. Sukuyo jolted forward, squeaking around Ryuko’s fingers. Encouraged, Ryuko set up a rhythm. With every thrust from her hips, she spanked an alternate cheek.

 

Sukuyo couldn’t shout and scream like she normally did, but she could still moan, and did so with every stroke. Drool was running out of her mouth and falling to the counter in small droplets as Ryuko toyed with her tongue.

 

A night of lustful dreams had filled Ryuko up with more arousal than usual, and she was intent on draining every last drop of it into Sukuyo. Her cock felt tight, not from the outside, where Sukuyo’s walls were squeezing down on her, but from the inside, where her cum was churning and boiling, ready for release. It was hard to form words now, distracted as she was with the amazing feelings in her crotch, but Ryuko wasn’t going to waste the chance to talk without Sukuyo babbling over her.

 

“Oh man, oh man, oh man, you feel so good, Sukuyo. Your ass is so tight and hot, and, and I love it.”

 

Sukuyo whined as Ryuko tugged on her tongue and turned her head slightly to look back at her. Ryuko gasped at the sight of those eyes, needy and full of lust. And her ass seemed to be squeezing down even tighter than before around her dick. It was all Just. So. Good!

 

Ryuko bit down on her tongue as she came, the only way to stop herself from waking up not just the household, but the neighbors as well with her screams of orgasm. Even so, her groans were as loud as her voice normally was. Her hands squeezed down tightly on Sukuyo’s hips as they jolted back and forth and side to side in ecstasy.

 

Sukuyo was cumming as well. Even though Ryuko had let go of her tongue, she wasn’t able to get the breath to cry out, instead just making little whimpering sounds her eyes rolled up in their sockets. She fell forward, smushing her breasts against the countertop, and stayed there, shivering and quaking as Ryuko’s orgasm drove on her own.

 

Ryuko filled up Sukuyo’s colon with her cum, not a drop escaping the tight seal formed by Ryuko’s cock and Sukuyo’s ass. The hot load seemed to fill up every inch of Sukuyo’s insides, making her cry in pleasure. Finally, after a too brief eternity, Ryuko stopped cumming. Her cock started shrinking as the fires of lust died down. As her dick slipped out of Sukuyo, a stream of cum followed, running down the older woman’s legs and onto the floor.

 

Staggering backwards, Ryuko collapsed into a chair. Sukuyo stayed bent over the counter, though the way her legs were shaking showed that she was only staying upright due to the counter, instead of her own strength. She panted for breath as the fire of lust inside her slowly cooled. Staring at Sukuyo’s twitching rump, her seed dripping out of her, feelings of a different sort welled up inside her.

 

“I, I think I love you Sukuyo.”

 

Sukuyo looked over her shoulder at Ryuko as she slowly worked her way out of the bonds Ryuko had placed her in. She smiled at Ryuko, a gesture that melted the teenager’s heart.

 

“Oh, I love you baby, I love you so much.” She still sounded out of it, not recovering from the post-orgasmic haze as fast as Ryuko, but the words deeply moved the younger girl.

 

“I know, I love you too. You’re, you’re,” Ryuko didn’t really have the words for this kind of talk, “You’re amazing. You’ve shown me so much, and I, I,” words failed Ryuko and she blushed a deep, face-covering red as she tried to form words that would properly convey how she felt.

 

“I know, Ryuko. I know.”

 

They both stayed like that for five minutes, before mustering the strength to stand up and clean up. The day had only just started, and they already felt exhausted. Sharing a quick, loving kiss, they went their separate ways, Sukuyo back to her meal, and Ryuko to the bathroom.

 

***

 

One of the perks of having a Scissor Blade and Senketsu was that Nudist Beach gave Ryuko her own, private room. It was nice, after the past few months of living on the road, or sharing a room with Mako. Especially because it meant Ryuko’s lover could scream to her heart’s content and nobody would overhear.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Ryuko! Fuck me like, like, fuck me!”

 

Sukuyo was screaming fit to wake the dead, loud enough to hurt a normal human. For Ryuko, though, it was just a counterpoint to the way her twat was clamping down around Ryuko’s cock.

 

Drunk off the post-victory haze (and also off alcohol), Ryuko and Sukuyo had staggered back to the teen’s quarters for a celebratory round of bed breaking, back scratching victory sex. They were already naked, which was a good thing, as their clothing would have been shredded into useless bits otherwise.

 

In the end, the bed just hadn’t been able to take the pounding Ryuko had been giving out, and now they were fucking on the floor, only separated from the tile by the mattress and some shattered sticks of wood.

 

“Oh god, yes! Breed me, Ryuko, breed my slutty pussy!”

 

Ryuko was buried deep inside Sukuyo, her hips barely moving back and forth, just enough to get the slightest amount of movement. Sukuyo’s cunt felt so good wrapped around her dick, she didn’t want to leave it for an instant. Her face was buried in Sukuyo’s breasts, licking and nipping her stiff nipples.

 

Ryuko had never felt so aroused, not her first time masturbating, or her first time with Sukuyo, or with (she mentally shuddered) her mother and Nui. Her dick felt like it was going to burst it was so hard, and she was sure Sukuyo’s pussy was clamping down tighter and was wetter than usual.

 

Over the past while, Ryuko had learned every weak spot and pleasure center of Sukuyo’s body. She was too hot and bothered to stimulate most of them, but she did remember how to make Sukuyo squeak and groan with only a light teasing of her nipples.

 

Underneath her, Sukuyo bucked, and writhed, and almost threw Ryuko off of her. Her legs were locked behind Ryuko’s butt, and her fingernails were scoring red lines along her back. She was starting to feel lust-drunk, full to the bursting point with the red tides surging through her.

 

Their breasts were pressed against each other, erect nipples rubbing and circling around each other. Sweat-slicked skin slid against their lover as they fucked each other, desperate to get release and get rid of the tensions and horror of the past few days. Their crotches metaphorically cried out for release, and the burning in them drove the women to fuck each other harder and harder as the sounds of flesh hitting against each other filled the room.

 

Ryuko bit down on her lip as she came, buried deep inside Sukuyo’s pussy. Jet after of jet of thick white cream filled the older woman up, flooding her insides. Sukuyo screamed into Ryuko’s shoulder, biting down on her skin as she came in turn. Several days of stored up cum was shot out of Ryuko’s dick, deep into Sukuyo. The almost scalding warmth filled every centimeter of her cunt, and more kept coming. Some of it was forced out of Sukuyo by the sheer pressure, and dribbled down onto the mattress. Underneath her, Ryuko felt Sukuyo twitch in a way that seemed different from her usual orgasmic flailing’s.

 

“No, wait!”

 

Ryuko jerked back, alarmed at Sukuyo’s earnest sounding cry. Looking down, she was startled at Sukuyo’s alarmed expression.

 

“Today’s not a safe day, Ryuko!” Even as she spoke, the teen’s cock shot out one last spurt of cum into Sukuyo’s pussy.

 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

 

“Ah, I’m ovulating.” Sukuyo stared down at her stomach and past it, to where her and Ryuko’s cum was dripping out of her slit. She reached down to rub it with two fingers, a funny expression on her face. “I think you just got me pregnant.”

 

“Oh.” Ryuko really wasn’t sure how to respond to that. A vague memory from a show she’d once watched made her say more. “I’ll take responsibility?”

 

“Is that a question, or a statement? But thank you, Ryuko.”

 

Sukuyo reached up to cup Ryuko’s cheek. She felt her lover’s seed gradually cooling inside her, and wondered just what the future would bring after today, and what to say next. Ryuko was thinking along the same lines, though much less calmly. She was also considering how to tell her best friend that she had just ended up impregnating her mother.

 

And here she thought life would get calmer after the defeat of the Life Fibers.


End file.
